Surprises
by anotherFMAfan
Summary: Edward has a surprise for Roy, but things don't go quite as he planned. RoyXEd, yaoi. Warning for language, sex references, and fluff.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_, and I am in no way affiliated with the author(s), producer(s) or publisher(s). I am writing strictly for entertainment purposes with no material or monetary gain.

_Surprises_

Edward's attempt at a romantic surprise was thwarted by Hawkeye. Or, at least, he thought it was thwarted, until she kindly invited Edward along on the apparently traditional Wednesday lunch with herself and the colonel. Although he probably ought to have declined, he had left Al behind and come all this way to have lunch with him, and he was hungry, damnit, so he accepted.

They walked to a café nearby, Hawkeye and Mustang side-by-side and Edward somewhat gloomily following. This was what he got for trying to indulge Roy in his stupid romantic ideals. A boring lunch with him as the third wheel, at a _cafe_, no less, which never served portions fit for any healthy human. They _could_ be back at Roy's office where they could actually be together, eating plenty and touching...not _that_ way, though they could do that, too, afterward...

When they arrived, the waitress called the two of them by name, and asked if Edward was Riza's son, taking the day from _disappointing_ to _crappy_. Not only did he not want to be called little, especially when he was trying to show he was mature and therefore couldn't throw a fit about it, but he didn't want to hear that his lover went out with the lieutenant when he wouldn't go out with him.

They sat down- not at their _usual_ table, of course, because it only seated two- near the window, bright sunlight glancing near-blindingly off the surface of the table and right into his eyes, though naturally the un-ruffleable Hawkeye was in the shade. They ordered their drinks from the loathed waitress, and started talking shop.

Great. Just great.

Edward sat there bored to tears, trying to look interested and like Riza didn't have to rethink her decision to give her blessing to their relationship. The night after she had found out, Roy had joked grimly that he was lucky to still have a penis with which to have sex with Ed, but Edward knew that really, _he_ had been the one under scrutiny, to make sure he matched Hawkeye's standards for Roy.

Roy made some inside joke and laughed, and Riza gave a little smile as they met eyes. Edward felt anger and jealousy boil up in his chest, and curled his hands into fists on his knees.

Screw this.

He didn't care if they were only friends- Roy was going to remember that Ed was the one to whom he came home at night. After making sure the table-skirt would hide him, he snaked his hand into Roy's and laced their fingers together. Immediately Roy's entire body stiffened, and glanced quickly around the room as he wiggled to get his hand free, his sentence trailing off abruptly.

"Edward," he hissed disapprovingly as Ed tightened his grip to keep his hand there. "What do you think you're doing?"

"But…no one can _see_-"

"That's hardly the point!"

"But Hawkeye already knows!"

Roy's black eyes glared down at him with the utmost wrath, and said in a deadly voice,

"Fullmetal, let go. Now."

Edward jerked his hand back into his lap, cheeks burning brightly with humiliation. How dare he speak to him that way, especially in front of her! He glared at the tabletop and bitterly regretted coming out. He was such a fool to think Roy would risk his _precious_ reputation for him, no matter how incredibly small the risk was. Fuck if this wasn't a shitty day. The pounding in his ears almost prevented him from hearing Riza pick back up the conversation.

"Well why not?"

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"'Why not' what?"

"Why shouldn't you hold his hand?"

Edward's head whipped up and he stared at Hawkeye in shock.

"He knows full well that we need to keep things under wraps," argued Roy stiffly.

"Yes, he does know that- that's why he waited until we were seated and were out of view," she handed back easily as Ed boggled at her. "He's correct that no one can see, and there's no reason you shouldn't in that case."

Roy's lips were pressed into a very hard line as he looked at his friend across the table. Ed thought he probably would have given her the death glare, too, if he could have gotten away with it.

"It's inappropriate."

"Certainly not, considering the things you consider it appropriate to do in your office during breaks," she said very calmly, and Edward flushed. How had she known?! They were always so careful…. He sneaked a glance at the bastard and found he was similarly embarrassed, though he was better at hiding it.

"Hold Edward's hand, Colonel," she said slowly and clearly, and Ed shuddered at seeing her own version of the death glare, as mild as it was, very glad it wasn't headed his way.

The two matched wills for a long moment, and Ed couldn't help but hold his breath.

Finally Mustang cleared his throat and dropped his eyes down to the table. His hand slid timidly across the seat, fingers reaching to find Ed, and he quickly put his own steel ones in reach. Roy curled their hands together and gave a small, almost apologetic squeeze. Edward gently squeezed back, thrilled, and beamed a huge, foolish grin at Hawkeye before he realized what he was doing and quickly wiped it off his face. Riza replied with a small, amused smile of her own, and the conversation resumed.

For some reason Edward found he didn't mind at all when they talked shop for the rest of lunch, and thought to himself that this particular romantic surprise, in a small, too-bright coffee shop, was better than anything they could have done in the office.


End file.
